


Sharing a Name

by ahsagitarius



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsagitarius/pseuds/ahsagitarius
Summary: Based on a post by @tnlph on tumblr. Emma Swan wants to become Emma Jones





	

“Killian, can I tell you something?”

“Of course, Swan.”

They are currently lying on the couch and had just finished one of the must-watch movies Killian had to see, according to Henry. Emma’s head is resting on Killian’s lap and he is sifting his fingers through her hair while his bare arm rests near her shoulders. She starts to twist her new engagement ring around her finger, a habit she’s started to do since she accepted the proposal whenever she was thinking or felt nervous. 

Killian couldn’t tell which of the two options it was this time, or perhaps it was a combination of both. Whatever it was, he knew she would talk to him once she had her thoughts sorted out. So he sat patiently, waiting for her to talk to him and continued to run his hand through her hair, hoping the motion would calm her. 

Emma appreciated how Killian always knew when to leave her to her thoughts and felt herself relax and focus on the feeling of his ministrations. 

She takes a deep breath and looks up into his eyes. She smiles at what she sees: concern and love, and a smile curving his lips as well. 

“I want to change my name to _Jones_ when we get married,” she finally whispers in a soft voice, looking down at her ring once again. If it wasn’t so quiet in their home, he may not have heard her. His smile grows wider and as she looks up again, she can see the excited glint in his eyes. He then kisses her temple and he just radiates love and appreciation. 

“I’d be honored to share my name with you, Swan. But I still don’t understand what concerns you, love.”

She looks down once again and shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. His hand stops for a moment and he places a finger under her chin to lift her face to meet his. He looks at her with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow, not letting her run away from the conversation knowing there was more to this than just asking to take his name. 

She rolls her eyes at him and mutters a “fine.” He lets out a small chuckle and goes to put his hand back in her hair when she grabs it and starts drawing patterns on his palm instead. 

“It’s  _my_ honor to share a name with you, Killian. To take the name of a man who loves me, fights for me, always puts me first. My True Love.” She then lifts his hand and presses a kiss to his palm. Emma Swan is not the best with words and now that she’s finally formulated what she wants to say, he’s not going to interrupt no matter how much he want to kiss her. 

She’s now playing with his fingers and continues on. 

“Swan was given to me by a family that left me, abandoned me,” she starts and he can hear the hitch in her voice indicating that she’s trying to control her emotions. “And I never got the chance to have the name of my mom or dad. What, with finding them when I was twenty-eight, I mean it’s not like I was going to change my last name to Blanchard or Nolan... or whatever their last names were in the Enchanted forest... wait, did they even have last names back there? I don’t remember them mentioning it...”

And there was the Emma Swan he knew, the one that didn’t know how to explain her feelings. Killian wanted to laugh at how adorable she was when she rambled, but he didn’t because he knew this was something still painful to her. She’s always been an open book to him and with just these few words he knows that she still carries the hurt she feels from the family that gave her back and the missed opportunity she had to grow up with her parents. He gently releases his hand from hers and brings his index finger to her lips to quiet her.

“Shush, Swan. It’s my turn to talk,” he says in mock sternness. She kisses his finger and nods her head, giving him her full attention. He starts to caress the side of her face and she lifts her hands to place them around his bicep as he starts to speak.

“First of all, that mad family that gave you away didn’t know they were giving away a treasure. It’s their bloody loss because you have no idea how special you are,” he whispers to her lovingly.

He can see the tears gather in her eyes, but she doesn’t say anything so he continues.

“Second, I know how much it still pains you that you did not grow up with your parents. And that’s alright. Just because you found them, it doesn’t mean you don’t have a right to still hurt.” 

Now her tears are falling down her cheeks and he wipes them away. 

“And finally, nothing would make me happier than to call you Mrs. Jones. Although you don’t need to take my name to know how much I love you, it shall always be a reminder that I will do anything to remain by your side. A reminder of someone that has chosen you. The time has come, my love, where you will never have to worry about being abandoned again. I promise you.” As he finished, he seals his promise with a kiss to her forehead where he lingers for a few moments.

She was now sobbing and she lifts herself up to settle across his lap as she cups both his cheeks and brings his head down into a fierce kiss, trying to pour all her love and appreciation for this man into it. His arms wrap tightly around her and he kisses her back with the same passion. Neither wants the kiss to end but they’re running out of breath. They stop the kiss, but remain close by resting their foreheads against each other.

After a few moments of catching her breath, Emma finally opens her eyes and places a loving kiss on Killian’s nose. His lips twitch up in a smile and his blue eyes are suddenly looking back at her. 

“Thank you,” she says simply. “I’m so lucky to have you, Killian. I love you.” She gives him another kiss. “So much.”

He kisses her cheek and makes his way down to her neck, rubbing his scruffy cheeks on her skin, eliciting happy giggles from his Swan. 

“I’m the lucky one,” he says. “I love you too, Emma.”

* * *

Emma Swan becomes Emma Jones and it is one of the happiest days of her life. 

No longer was she the lost girl.

No longer was she the one people abandoned.

She was now a woman who found a home in the arms of her pirate.

* * *

He still calls her Swan, but she really doesn’t mind. Not when it’s coming from him.


End file.
